Oyasuminasai Miku-chan
by Neruso y Neria
Summary: Koiki es un joven que vive la vida de un soltero despreocupado, cuando un día de regreso a su apartamento descubre una caja, la cual tiene un contenido que le cambiara su vida. Descubre el camino que pasara Koiki para convertirse en un buen padre para su nueva hija.
1. Padre primerizo

**Wooolaaas XD, aquí esta nuestro primer fic... por motivos superiores no pude publicar el primer capítulo ayer :3.**

**Es un trabajo en conjunto de mi hermano (Neruso) y yo (Neria), trataremos, más bien dicho tratare de subir un capitulo semanal, cada domingo lo subiré.**

**Algunas palabras estarán escritas en forma fonética del dialecto Katakana japonés -_-U… ya saben a lo que me refiero, un ejemplo: Arigatoo Gozaimasu en nuestro idioma es "Muchas gracias", yo sé que ustedes son geniales y sabrán muchas de las que pondremos aquí, pero para los que no, al final del fic estará un glosario con la significación de cada una que se mostrara en cada capítulo.**

**Le quiero agradecer a Mkoto-chan por ayudar en esta parte del fic. Sin ella sabríamos el significado exacto de palabras en su idioma. Te quiero muxo Mako-Chan Chuuuu besos! XD.**

**Sin más que decir aquí, el primer capítulo!**

**Vocaloid no nos pertenece, solo utilizamos los personajes para entretenimiento gratuito.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**-Hola Primerizo-**

Hola, bueno ¿Qué puedo decir de mí?... Mi nombre es Koiki Matsuda, vivo en un apartamento pagado y mantenido por mí mismo, ¿por qué lo pago yo?, será porque cuando tenía tan solo 18 años, mi padre me dio la noticia que acabo con mi vida. Lo citare ahora mismo.

-Hijo mío, ya es hora que te conviertas en un adulto y que vivas por tu cuenta. Tu madre y yo lo discutimos muy seriamente, llegando a la conclusión que no solo podíamos dejarte "tirado en la calle", así que alquilamos por un mes una habitación para ti. Así que en ese periodo de tiempo buscaras un trabajo y te mantendrás tú, como un verdadero hombre-

Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, eso fue bastante cruel, me dejaron a mi suerte en aquel entonces. Tenía que haberlo previsto antes, porque a mi hermana mayor le hicieron lo mismo… Y esa es la razón por la que vivo solo.

El apartamento cuenta con tres cuartos, primero la sala/dormitorio, seguido de la cocina/comedor, terminando con el baño, a pesar de ser pequeños, los he convertido en mi hogar. Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí, un televisor, sofá (especial para que no me duelan las asentaderas después de pasar horas jugando videojuegos), un colchón muy cómodo, un ropero, la pila de ropa sucia (que no puede faltar en cualquier cuarto de un soltero), un computador, cocina, una mesa y dos cillas, el pequeño refrigerador, lava platos, fregador, la tasa de baño, lavamanos y la pequeña tina que compre recientemente.

Por su puesto que todo está en sus lugares… ok menos la ropa sucia, esa la tengo dispersa por todo el piso de la sala/dormitorio.

Que más podía pedir, mi empleo me mantiene con todas las cosas que tengo ahora, y aun me sobraba dinero para algunos lujos más. Desde hace un tiempo mis amigos se burlaban de mi porque no tenía lo más nuevo en software de entretenimiento musical, ya les mostraría yo como era componer canciones.

Compre en línea uno de los dispositivos de Vocaloid, pero, a pesar de estar los precios por los aires, ahorre lo suficiente y así puedo tener uno de los "cantantes virtuales".

Me encuentro enfrente a la computadora y mi duda se dispara.

-Mmm… ¿Luka Megurine o Miku Hatsune?-es obvio que no puedo comprar a los gemelos, su precio está mucho más alto de lo que pensaba pagar.

Luka y su voz madura me pondría como alguien serio frente a mis amigos… pero Miku canta bastante bien con esa vocecita tan Kawaii, debo de elegir rápido o perderé el producto si alguien lo compra antes que yo.

-¡Miku será!-

Doy los clics necesarios para efectuar la compra y listo. Mi monitor me muestra un mensaje de parte de la página donde hago la compra.

-"Tu Vocaloid llegara dentro de dos a cuatro días", ahora solo necesito reunir el dinero para comprar el otro programa para hacer música… eso lo tendré reunido dentro de un mes, al menos eso pienso-pero no me preocupaba por eso.

Podía practicar con Miku para cuando llegue la paga mensual. El plan estaba dicho, solo faltaba esperar a que llegara mi paquete con mi Vocaloid.

**-Tres semanas después-**

Caminaba de regreso al edificio de apartamentos en donde vivía, creo que en mi rostro se podía notar el enojo que llevaba desde hace varios días.

-Rayos, no vuelvo a pedir nada a esa tonta página- susurro para mí mismo.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas y no veía el susodicho producto estuviera en mi buzón de correo, además que la pagina no respondía los mil y un mensajes que mandaba de "retraso en el envió", comienzo a pensar que perdí el dinero por comprar en páginas de poca reputación.

-¿Uh?- mi vista se fija en una caja de cartón junto a la puerta del edificio, esta tenía escrito a mano "frágil".

-¿Podrá ser?- mis ojos se iluminaron y corrí lo más rápido que pude a la entrada.

-¡Oh sí! Por fin llegó- tomo las orejas de la caja y las hago a un lado.

No lo podía creer, después de esperar tanto tiempo, al fin llegaba mi paquete. Lo extraño era que la caja ya está abierta.

Me detengo en seco, no podía procesar lo que veía en el interior de esa caja.

-¿Q-qué es esto?-

No puedo evitar pensar que la pregunta era hasta tonta, es obvio que es un bebé, más bien dicho un bebé, no lo había notado al instante pero si luego de verla bien con más cuidado.

Su rostro es de un tono blanco, con unas enormes mejillas rosadas que sobresalían de él. Su boca estaba abierta, con ojos cerrados (podía notar que estaba dormida), se veía muy tierna acostada sobre esa manta de color verde, su cabello y cejas son de un muy curioso color.

-¿Celeste?...mmm, no, es como aguamarina-

Traía unas pequeñas coletas que recogía su cabello a cada lado de su cabecita, vestía un adorable mameluco azul con los pies blancos y estampado de… ¿Negis?, sus bracitos se situaban extendidos junto a su cabeza, sin duda era una hermosa bebé.

De repente una epifanía se apodero de mí, comencé a notar cada uno de los detalles que caracterizaban a la pequeña.

-¿Es-esto no puede ser verdad?-

Volví a ver a la bebé y todo concordaba, ella se parecía mucho (diría yo) al personaje mascota de Vocaloid… Miku Hatsune…no podía creerlo, quizás era solo mi imaginación Otaku, pero ella tiene un impresionante parecido…

**** ¡Crush! ****

Me asuste un momento y levante la cabeza, dirigí mi mirada adonde provenía el ruido, note que lo que llamo mi atención fueron los botes de basura caer al suelo, también vi a un perro callejero salir de uno de ellos. Ya estaba más calmado al saber que era ese ruido… pero me duro poco la calma.

-Hum…mmm…ha...haa, ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

La bebé estaba llorando, quizás se había asustó por el ruido de los botes de basura, sus lloriqueos podían llamar la atención y eso sería malo para mí, así que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Tome la caja en mis manos y atravesé la entrada de espalda, me detuve un momento, mire a que no hubiera nadie en la recepción. Subí las escaleras lo más… precavidamente posible (llevaba a una niña en brazos no iba a correr como un loco desquiciado), la bebé no paraba de llorar y eso traería problemas si molestaba a los del primer piso. Ya estando enfrente de mi puerta, entre a mi apartamento y cerré con llave desde el interior.

Puse la caja sobre la alfombra y me dispuse a sacar a la pequeña de su cobijo. Coloque mis manos bajo sus axilas y la levante, no sabía qué hacer para que parara de llorar, mire toda la sala y vi mi sofá.

-¡Lo tengo!- me acerco a el mueble y acueste boca arriba a la niña en su cojín.

Recuerdo que los bebes les gustan las caras graciosas y las voces raras, quizás eso la calmaba. Decidí hacer algunas para que dejara de llorar y se tranquilizara.

Coloque mis manos junto a mis mejillas y comencé a mover mis dedos, mientras decía con tono infantil algunas palabras, para llamar su atención.

-Buu, buu, ¡mira!, ¡mira!, ¡mira!-

-¡HAAAAAAAAA!, ¡HAAAAAAAAA!-

Esto no funcionaba, ¿ahora que podía hacer para que dejara de llorar?, pensé un momento…los bebes se molestan si están "sucios". Esta idea no era mucho de mi agrado, pero tenía que hacer algo para dejara su llanto.

-No puedo creer que haga esto…- desabotone el mameluco de la bebé y con eso ya le podía ver su pañal, pero no notaba que estuviera sucio.

Me arme de valor (y un poco de asco) acerque mi rostro a el pañal con mucha precaución (no quiero quedar en estado de K.o. por el olor) y olfatee si algo andaba mal en su contenido.

****Snif, Snif****

Olía a talco para bebé, pero no tenía señal de que estuviera sucio o algún mal olor, me levante, volví a abotonar su mameluco y ella aun lloraba, incluso podía ver que su rostro estaba en un tenue rojo tomate. Estaba desesperado, no encontraba que es lo que tiene la bebé.

-Tal vez haya algo en la caja- camine y fui a revisar el contenido de la antes mencionada.

Después de ojear la caja, solo estaba la frazada con la que dormía la pequeña, regrese con la bebé casi tropezándome con una mesita. Mire como sus ojos estaban cerrados y muy lagrimosos, la tome con cuidado, puse su cabeza sobre mi brazo izquierdo y la sostuve con el otro, la arrulle un momento para ver si eso la calmaba… pero nada, no obtuve resultado alguno. Me encontraba en mi límite, no veía otra opción más que esa.

* * *

-¿Moshi, moshi?-

-Mmm… ¿Hola?, Oneesan ¿eres tú?-

-¿Koiki?-

-Si…-

-Tiempo sin llamar Otooto… ¿Qué es ese ruido?, ¿son llantos?-

Mi hermana, Rina Sakuraba (si, ya está casada), acaba de tener a su segundo hijo y pensé que ella sería la mejor opción para ayudarme ahora. La llame por teléfono, obviamente active el altavoz, no puedo tomar ni el teléfono con la niña en mis brazos. Gracias a Kamisama que no ha cambiado su número desde hace dos años.

-¿No me digas que tienes un bebé?-

-¡No!, no, no… mmm…si, pero es de una vecina, me pidió que se la cuidara mientras volvía de trabajar…-no podía decirle que la encontré en una caja, me daría el sermón de toda una vida por mis actos.

-Ujum… ok, te creo (ese es el puro y doloroso sarcasmo de mi hermana mayor), ¿Qué quieres?-

-Es que la bebé no deja de llorar y ya intente hacer caras raras y ver si estaba sucia y no sé qué más…- dije con preocupación antes de ser detenido por el comentario de mi hermana.

-¿Ya Probaste si tiene hambre?-

-¿Uh?... mmm, no todavía no-me sentí tan avergonzado que mi rostro se puso rojo, como podía haber olvidar un detalle tan crítico como ese.

-(suspiro), entonces dale su fórmula y ya está-

-¿Formu-la?-

-Sí, la fórmula que te dio su madre, ¿acaso no tedio ninguna?-

-No-obviamente mentí.

-Tendré que hablar muy seriamente con esa madre más tarde…no solo por dejarla sin alimento, sino también porque te pidió a ti que la cuidaras- el comentario de mi hermana me dolió-Sera mejor que vayas a comprar un poco de formula aun supermercado-

-Ooh, muy bien, gracias Oneesan-

-Bien… cuídate Otooto-pude escuchar que colgaban el teléfono desde el otro lado de la línea.

Me levanto de la silla que está en la cocina y camino al sofá de mi sala/dormitorio, coloque a la pequeña sobre él. Busco en mi ropero dinero, con 2000 yenes será suficiente, el supermercado más cercano está a 10 minutos de aquí… salgo de mi apartamento sin antes cerrar la puerta detrás de mí…

* * *

la puerta se abre de un golpe.

-¡No!, ¡no!, como pude dejar a una bebé sola en un cuarto sin supervisión adulta-

Abro la puerta de un golpe y me acerco a la niña (se notaba irritada, lloraba pero ya no tanto como antes), era mejor que la llevara conmigo. Cubro su cuerpo con la manta que venía en la caja, y salgo de mi apartamento.

-10 minutos después-

Aun con curiosidad o no, nunca había entrado a esta parte del supermercado. Arriba de mi cabeza se encontraba un letrero que da la entrada al pasillo, "Bebes y demás" es lo que podía leer en él, hay varas madres que se encuentran en su interior, unas con sus bebes en brazos y otras cargándolos en sus carriolas.

Ahora que lo pienso, no sé ni que forma tiene esa fórmula. Entro al pasillo y busco con cuidado algún indicio del producto.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo…señor?-

Me congele en el instante, mi rostro tomo de inmediato un color rojo, doy media vuelta sin cambiar de posición y veo a la empleada del supermercado que me había visto.

-Eto-o…-para iniciar soy un poco tímido al hablar con mujeres, y peor aún en una situación como esta.

-¿Busca algo, señor?-

-Estaba buscando (trago saliva)… una formula, para la bebé-comenzaba a sentir que me observaban y eso me puso más nervioso.

-Hoo, claro, venga conmigo por favor-comenzó a caminar y le seguí a donde se dirigía, de momento podía escuchar a las madres que decían:

-Que tierno-

-Debe ser padre primerizo-

Cuando ella se detuvo, la empleada me señalo a su izquierda, de inmediato pude ver muchos botes apilados en una pirámide, tome uno con cuidado de no derribar la misma o dejar caer a la pequeña, note que era bastante grande, abarcaba toda mi mano y traía pegado a un lado con cinta adhesiva, una cuchara para medir.

-¿Primera vez que viene a comprar eso?-la pregunta repentina me asusto, dirigí una mirada a la voz femenina de quien me la hizo.

Era una mujer adulta que sostenía en brazos a dos bebes rubios, ella tenía el cabello castaño y se veía muy maternal. No dije nada de momento pero comencé a notar que se me fueron acercando más mujeres y eso me puso más nervioso, comencé a sudar un poco.

-¿Es primerizo?-me dijo una mujer muy alta, su cabello era de color rosa y me miraba muy seria.

-hay que tierno, ¿puedo ver al bebé?-me dijo con una sonrisa una madre peliverde, se acercó con una carriola, la cual contenía una bebé de cabello escarlata, que succionaba insaciablemente su chupón.

-Mmm… si… claro, porque no-sus rostros se iluminaron y todas sonrieron

Moví la frazada que cubría un poco el rostro de la pequeña, dejando ver a las mujeres lo que tanto deseaban. Estaba callada, su rostro estaba un poco rosado, me imagino que es por tanto llorar, pero aun así se veía muy linda, sus ojos cerrados y un poco mojados por las lágrimas le daban ese toque de ternura extra, tenía su pulgar derecho en su boca el cual succionaba con lentitud. Mire como dormía la pequeña y me atrajo muchos sentimientos de felicidad que hacía tiempo que no tenía.

-¡Que hermosa es!, sin duda se parece a su madre-dijo la madre de cabello corto y castaño

-Sí, porque si se pareciera a usted seria fea la niña- añadió la mujer pelirosa.

Fue como un baño de agua fría, esas palabras me dolieron, más porque me dijeron feo.

-¿Cómo se llama la pequeña?-

Eso me despertó del corto trance en el que me encontraba, en realidad no había pensado, ni siquiera me vino a la mente quedarme con ella, y peor aún buscar un nombre… pero verla en su situación de huerfanita, me daba sentimientos muy cálidos hacia ella. Dije con cierto aire de orgullo:

-Se llama Miku-

Me despedí de las madres y mujeres y fui directo a pagar el producto, regrese a mi apartamento algo conmocionado aun por lo sucedido en el supermercado.

Deje a la bebé en la cama y fui corriendo a la cocina a prepara la formula, a pesar que ella estuviera dormida, se lo estaba preparando para cuando despertara. Destape el bote y en su interior había un polvo amarillo, tome la cuchara que venía a un lado y leí las instrucciones para hacerla… pero me di cuenta que me faltaba algo.

-Tendré que regresar al supermercado-olvide que tenía que comprar un biberón.

**-otros 10 minutos después-**

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo… otra vez?-

Me encontraba en el pasillo de "Bebes y demás" de nuevo, pedí un biberón y la empleada me llevo a donde se encontraban, mire a un lado y pude escuchar a la misma mujer de cabello rosa que decía:

-Sí, sin duda es primerizo-

* * *

Ya estaba cansado de tanto caminar y mis brazos no podían más con la niña, ya de regreso otra vez a mi apartamento, prepare la formula y cuando la bebé se despertó comenzó a sollozar, llame a mi hermana para consultar una forma de alimentar a la pequeña, sigo a pie de letra cada uno de los detalles que me dijo hacer mi hermana.

Ahí me encontraba yo, dándole de comer a una bebé que no era mía y además siendo yo un soltero Otaku, me acababa de convertir en padre… pero saben, ver a la pequeña Miku con aquellos enormes ojos azules que entrecerraba por el cansancio y tomando de su biberón, me hizo decirle con mucho afecto:

-Hola… Mi pequeña Miku-chan-

* * *

**Hola de nuevo :D, dejen sus comentarios y preguntas que serán respondidas todas y cada una. recuerden que sus comentarios son el combustible para poder seguir escribiendo. Ahora el Glosario:**

**Otooto: es como decir mi pequeño hermano, pero solo se dice dentro del círculo familiar.**

**Moshi, Moshi: se dice al contestar el teléfono, es como decir ¿alo?**

**Oneesan: es hermana mayor en japonés.**

**Eto: es la forma de decir pero… con tartamudeo.**

**Kamisama: no nos referimos a dragon ball, eso significa Dios.**

**el titulo de el fic significa Buenas noches (como para ir a dormir) Miku-chan...**

**Graxias por leer este fic y cuidense**

**-Chuuuu- !besos!**


	2. Mi decisión

**Llega a ustedes el sorprendente Neee-ruuu-soooo!**

**(aparece en una nube de humo, el escenario en el que se encuentra comienza a destellar fuegos artificiales)**

**(una pequeña chispa cae en su chaqueta y se prende fuego)**

**(Neruso rueda despavorido y se lanza sobre un charco de lodo para apagarse... mas descubren que eso no era lodo en realidad)**

**Neria: Ewww!, no seas asqueroso hermano...**

**(después se levanta y se quieta los restos de comida ya antes procesada de encima)**

**Neruso: tendré**** que recibir un injerto de cejas luego...**

**ok suficiente azúcar por hoy...**

**Este es nuestro segundo capitulo!, !yey!, espero que les guste. también le quiero agradecer de todo corazón a nuestros dos primeros reviews!, muchas gracias chicas y se los debemos de todo corazón, mas yo en realidad (un beso a cada una, para que se alegran un poco).**

**le agradezco a Makoto-chan por la ayuda en las traducciones y buen uso de sus sistemas ****fonéticos.**

**sin mas que decir, ademas que el glosario estará al final de el capitulo (como siempre lo pondremos), les presento el capitulo 2.**

******Vocaloid no nos pertenece, solo utilizamos los personajes para entretenimiento gratuito.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**"Mi decisión"**

Son las 5:35 de la mañana, me pase despierto toda la noche, en el transcurso de ese tiempo la pequeña Miku se despertó dos veces. La primera era para comer, la segunda fue porque estaba "sucia". Nunca antes en toda mi vida o por lo menos en estos 20 años que tengo, tuve que cambiar un pañal… eso fue horrible.

-Tendré que comparar pañales para el futuro-

En este momento la pequeña Miku se encuentra dormida sobre mi cama, a la cual le he improvisado una cuna con las frezadas que la cubrían. Como no encontré ningún trapo pequeño, le he puesto una sudadera como pañal.

No creo que me acepten en la lavandería esa prenda otra vez, además cuando la lleve ni siquiera me la van a ver por estar llena de… bueno ese no es el punto.

-Tengo sueño, pero no puedo dormirme sin que ella haga o pida algo-

Dentro de mí, siendo más específico, en mi mente se debate el tema de si quedarme con ella o no (sé que ella no es un animal, así que no puedo solo decir, sí y luego la dejo a un lado), cuidar a un bebé es una gran responsabilidad, que no tenía pensado tener… por lo menos ahora.

Veo a Miku con cierto afán de encontrar una respuesta con solo mirarla, ella mueve su boquita abriéndola y cerrándola en tiempos pausados, noto que aprieta y suelta los dedos de sus pies con un ritmo aleatorio, lo cual me saca una pequeña sonrisa.

-La dejaron abandonada… no, me imagino que querrían algo mejor para ella-acerco mi mano a los dedos de su manita derecha.

-Puede que no tenga ni tiempo para cuidar de ella-me detengo de jugar.

-Trabajo 7 horas diarias, menos domingo…-

Mi trabajo no me lo permitía, y peor aún, no podía contratar a una empleada, que cuidara de ella cuando yo no me encontrara. Mi sueldo de medio tiempo no me ajustaba, mis opciones comienzan a acabarse y ya estaba empezando a amanecer… me levanto del sofá y camino como un sonámbulo a la cocina.

-Haber, algo que no sea difícil de hacer para desayunar-veo en la alacena y saco un plato hondo.

Saque una caja de cereal y la muevo un poco… estaba vacía, la lanzo a un lado y tomo otra, sacudo de igual forma que la anterior…

-Esta…-

Abro la caja y dejo caer su contenido sobre el plato puesto en la mesa, saco un poco de leche del refrigerador y me acerco a la mesa, cuando de repente:

-Mmm….hum… ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

La pequeña Miku empezaba a llorar de nuevo, corro, soltando accidentalmente la caja de leche, derramando su contenido por todo el piso de la cocina/comedor. Cuando entro en la sala, puedo ver algo sumamente extraño… una Miku Hatsune de mi estatura, con traje de colegiala y un enorme negi en su mano, ella me observa y parecia muy enojada.

-Despierta-me dijo, pero no la comprendí.

-¡Despierta!-se abalanzó sobre mí golpeándome en la cabeza con el negi.

* * *

Me despierto del susto, me encuentro sentado sobre el sofá y la pequeña Miku aun dormía plácidamente…

-Solo fue un sueño-poso mi mano sobre mi frente, puedo ver un reloj que está colgado sobre una pared.

7:43 de la mañana, mi cuerpo quizás estaba demasiado cansado que no pude notar cuenta cuando me había quedado dormido, ahora si estaba seguro que en verdad hacia las cosas. Me prepare el cereal con leche y desayune.

Regrese a la sala/dormitorio y me acerque a la computadora, la enciendo y una vez funcional, pongo en uno de sus buscadores una solución a mi "problema".

-"Casas… de…adopción"-cuando di inicio a la búsqueda me aleje un poco del computador.

Puede que yo no sea la persona indicada, económicamente o preparada para cuidar a la pequeña Miku, esta era la mejor opción que me vino a la mente. Volteo a ver a la bebé y no aparto la vista de ella. Tenía que hacerlo, yo no podía darle lo que necesitaba, no podía… comenzaba a pensar que le estaba dando la espalda sin siquiera intentarlo, sentía un nudo en la garganta al regresar la vista al monitor.

"Casa Kokoro", fue la mejor opción que encontré, era la más cercana y tenía los mejores cuidados. Anote en un papel la dirección del lugar y apague la máquina, mi decisión estaba tomada, no había nada que podía hacer.

Me levanto de la silla y camino al baño, necesitaba una ducha urgentemente (no solo porque estaba sucio, sino también porque necesitaba "lavar" mis preocupaciones)… cuando salgo del baño y regreso a la sala, vi a Miku que estaba despierta.

Me acerco a ella y la observo con cuidado, la pequeña veía el techo, como buscando algo, movía su bracito izquierdo de arriba hacia abajo, de entre una de sus expediciones visuales logro enfocar una mirada en mí.

-Ho-ola, pequeña-dije mientras movía mi mano en forma de saludo.

No quitaba su mirada y yo no podía dejar de verla, abría su boca y sacaba su lengua de a poco, aquellos enormes ojos azules aun me miraban. Tan repentinamente como el llanto que solía difundir en todo el cuarto, un sonido apareció:

-¡IAA!, ¡JE JE JE JE JE!-

Abrí mi boca de par en par y mis ojos estaban como platos, la pequeña Miku había reído… tal vez fue mi cabello mojado y caído, eso quizás me aria algo chistoso para ella (pensé yo).

Ella me había dedicado una risa y posiblemente su primera risa, solo… para mí. Me quede congelado, no podía creerlo, quizás su primera risa y solo me la dio a mí. La bebé al verme así, dejo de mirarme y concentro su vista en la ventana.

* * *

Ya habiéndome recuperado de esa inigualable experiencia, me cambie y decidí ver si la pequeña Miku tenía algo de hambre. Tome un biberón y se lo acerque a la boca, ella lo tomo de inmediato… pero lo dejo justo después de succionar una vez.

-No debe de tener hambre… llevare el biberón por si las dudas-

Meto el biberón y la lata de formula en una bolsa de plástico, tomo a la bebé en brazos y me dirijo a la puerta de mi apartamento. La pequeña iba como la encontré la primera vez, con su mameluco y sus colitas (exceptuando el pañal), miro de momento a la bebé, ella está muy distraída con su vista puesta sobre su mano izquierda.

Iría primero al supermercado, comprare unos pañales, para que en el orfanato la cambien con ellos, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Salgo de mi apartamento y cierro la puerta tras de mi.

* * *

Creo que está sería la última vez que entraría aquí, ya me encontraba el en pasillo del supermercado, "Bebes y demás", esta vez estaba temprano, por lo que no había ninguna madre en su interior. Camine y me dirigí al lugar en donde exponían los pañales, esta ocasión si sabía cómo eran y en donde estaban (lo recordaba del día anterior). Me detuve frente a mi producto de destino, libero un mano del agarre de sostenía a Miku, tomo un paquete de pañales y observo su precio.

-¡Oh!, otra vez usted-doy un pequeño brinco y veo de dónde provenía la voz.

-O-ojaioo Gozaimasu madre-sempai-saludo cordialmente y era una de las madres del día anterior, ella traía a sus bebes en brazos.

- Ojaioo Gozaimasu… puedes llamarme Kyoko, si no es mucha molestia-

-¡Sí!, ¡Kyoko-sempai!-respondo con algo de nervios.

-Ara, ara… ¿y tu nombre es?-

-¡Watashi wa Koiki Matsuda-desu!-incline mi cabeza en forma de respeto.

-Oh, no seas tan formal, ¿Cómo está la pequeña Miku?-levante la cabeza y ella de inmediato miro a Miku.

-Nee, ¿Dónde está la bebe de papa?, ¿dónde?, ¿Doko?-ella acerco su rostro a Miku y esta la vio con curiosidad.

-Jejeje, ¿comprando pañales para su hija?-

-¡Ha!, si…-eso estaba haciendo en el momento, no podía mentirle.

-Es bueno que los padres se relacionen y ayuden a sus esposas en el cuidado de sus hijos-repentinamente el varón de los pequeños que cargaba comenzó a agitarse.

Ella movía su brazo lentamente de arriba a abajo, era un arrullo suave el que veía, mientras que de su boca se escuchaba un "shhhh", eso hizo que el pequeño rubio se calmara y ella podía volver a la conversación.

-Mi esposo trabaja todo el día, por eso tengo que cuidar de Migoo (me mostro al rubio) y Hidari (la rubia)-dijo muy feliz la castaña.

-Me imagino que para usted es al revés, ¿su esposa trabaja?-me pregunto de improvisto, no sabía que responder.

-Ha… mmm… si-respondí algo conmocionado, ella lo noto de inmediato y añadió.

-Gomennasai por tocar un tema delicado…-en realidad no reaccioné así, porque aún no tenga a esa mujer especial en mi vida.

Aquella reacción fue porque posiblemente ella me vea como un padre… que hace todo por sus hijos, sin importar que daño se haga a sí mismo. Muchas preguntas me vinieron a la cabeza, algunas de ellas fueron más dolorosas que otras.

¿En verdad lo harás?, es un regalo de Kamisama ¿Por qué le darás la espalda?, ¿Estás haciendo lo correcto?

Mil y un preguntas vinieron a mi ser, (mire a Miku) no podía dejar de observar a aquella pequeña criatura que en ese momento jugaba con hacer burbujas de saliva. Pero algo repentinamente me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Sabes, las cosas pasan porque así quieren pasar, puede que algunas veces nos sintamos tristes o molestos por como sucedan, puede que nos cambien la vida… y no queramos que la cambien, es cierto es difícil salir adelante… pero sabes algo mas-se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano con delicadeza.

-Tienes un motivo muy hermoso por el cual continuar… y aunque la vida te dice "No"-bajo la vista a sus bebes y acaricio sus cabezas con su rostro.

-Ella te dice "Si"-miro a Miku.

Desvié mi vista a la pequeña y esta dejo de jugar, me dedico una mirada, podía ver mi reflejo en sus pupilas azules. Como por arte de magia, ella me sonrió y no podía casi contener mi sonrisa también.

-Lo ve, Miku sabe que usted puede, ¿Por qué no hacerle caso?... ya me tengo que ir, espero que todo esté bien. Mata aimasho-bajo su cabeza en forma de despedida y se fue del pasillo.

Me había quedado petrificado, todas sus palabras habían entrado en mí, por alguna razón, ella estaba en lo cierto. Pero…

Ya lo había decidido.

Tome cualquier paquete de pañales, ni siquiera vi de qué tamaño eran o qué precio tenían, solo pague por él y salí de supermercado, lo metí en la bolsa que traía y camine.

¡Cobarde!, ¡aun así lo vas hacer!, ¡no te mereces que te llamaran padre!, ¡solo escapas!, ¡es lo único que sabes hacer bien!

Mi conciencia me gritaba, pero no le hacía caso… yo no era el apropiado para cuidar de Miku, no lo era. Camine hasta llegar a una parada de autobús, me senté en una banca cercana, vi de reojo a la pequeña, ella comenzaba a succionar su pulgar, pienso que tal vez tiene hambre.

Le doy de comer a una bebé que no es mía, en la parada de autobús, esperando a que llegue y me lleve a mi destino, para luego decir Sayonara a la pequeña.

* * *

Me encuentro sentado en la parada del autobús, Miku se acaba de dormir, son aproximadamente las 11 de la mañana. Según el itinerario de la parada de autobuses, llegare a "la casa Kokoro" dentro de una hora. El viento golpea mi cara, por el hecho que viajo junto a la ventana del vehículo, una mano cubre el rostro de Miku con la frazada, me quedo extrañado y veo a la persona que realizo la Hazaña.

Junto a mí se encontraba un viejo, no me había dado cuenta cuando se había sentado, lo mira a la cara y este me sonrió y dijo:

-No queremos que la niña se enferme, en mis tiempos eran más fuertes, pero ahora ya no lo son, por lo tanto necesitan mucho cuidado… lo bueno que para eso está usted-mire a Miku que dormía plácidamente en su cobijo.

-jaii…-le respondí al viejo, este me asintió con la cabeza y miro hacia el frente del autobús.

* * *

Una mujer estaba frente a mí, posiblemente de entre los 40 y 45 años, me observa con una mirada muy fría, su boca estaba torcida hacia abajo y tenía el ceño fruncido, su cabello estaba atado en una cola alta, podía ver algunos lápices puestos en él, vestía un traje de oficina. Comenzaba a ponerme nervioso por su frialdad, ella me dirigió las primeras palabras.

-Y… ¿Qué se le ofrece… muchacho?-

Me encuentro en la recepción de la casa de adopción Kokoro, en mis brazos sostengo a Miku, quien no se da cuenta de nada por estar dormida. Dejo a un lado la bolsa de plástico que contiene las cosas de la pequeña, me acerco al escritorio de la mujer y esta me observa, baja sus gafas un poco y le digo:

-E-encontré a esta bebe y q-quisiera que la aceptaran aquí-

La mujer se levanta de su silla y se acerca a mí, ella extiende sus manos, de inmediato entiendo y le doy a Miku. Se alejó de mí, puso a la bebé en lo que parecía una báscula y anoto algo en libro, tomo una cinta métrica y la midió… le realizó varios exámenes a la pequeña Miku.

-Sus puntuaciones son normales, no tiene ningún problema respiratorio o de peso…-me mira mientras arrulla a Miku en sus brazos.

-Ya puede irse, no tiene nada que hacer aquí… nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás-

Veo a Miku, no puedo evitar sentir culpa. Mi vista cae y doy media vuelta, salgo de la recepción del edificio, camino unos metros y me siento en una banca a esperar el autobús… mi espera no fue mucha, subo al vehículo, pague la tarifa y me fui al último asiento del autobús.

Era lo mejor, yo no podía cuidarla, ahí ella tendría la oportunidad de tener una familia… por supuesto, si la adoptaban, ¿Cómo no iban a adoptarla?, ella es muy linda y lo será al crecer (me imagino yo, quizás por el parecer que tiene a la cantante).

-hice lo correcto… ¿no?...-

Tendrá una familia que la ame, la cuide, que se preocupe por ella… una familia que le dé su biberón, le compre su ropa, la cambie… la vea crecer y la felicite, pero también que la regañe en sus momentos de equivocación, eso es lo que necesita ella… y…

…

…

…

Dilo

…

Yo puedo hacer eso y más.

-¡Conductor!, ¡pare el autobús!, ¡mi pequeña Miku me necesita!-me levante del asiento y el conductor me hizo caso.

Salí del vehículo y casi caigo al pavimento, me reincorporo, corro lo más rápido que mis piernas puedan. Ella me necesitaba, Miku me necesitaba. Lo poco que pase con ella, fue suficiente para llegar amarla, lo poco que pase dándole de comer, me hizo querer hacerlo por siempre, yo quería verla crecer, yo quería ser en que la felicitara y la castigara…

Solo yo…

El cansancio se empieza apoderar de mí, pero no quiero detenerme, veo silueta, cada vez que me acerco más puedo divisar que es la mujer del edificio Kokoro. Me detengo justo unos metros detrás de ella, esta de espalda y no puedo ver su rostro. "Casa Kokoro: hogar de un futuro" se lee en el letrero del edificio junto a nosotros.

-Se tardó mucho-dio la vuelta y me miro.

-Empezaba a creer que no vendría-

Me acerco tambaleando, tomo el bulto que sostenía, muevo la frazada que lo cubría y ahí estaba ella...

**MI** pequeña Miku.

-Perdóname Miku, no lo haré otra vez…- la brazo y le doy un beso sobre su frente.

* * *

**Ajam... espero les haya gustado, este capitulo tuvo una dirección algo sentimental...**

**dejen sus reviews, recuerden que nos hacen un gran bien el leer sus comentarios acerca de nuestro trabajo y ahora viene ****el glosario!**

**Ojaioo Gozaimasu: es decir buenos días (para saludar)**

**Ara, ara: es una exprecion muy común su significado varia en el contexto que es usado, en este caso es vaya, vaya**

**Watashi wa Koiki Matsuda-desu: un frase, significa me llamo koiki matsuda, pueden cambiar el nombre del personaje por su nombre y le agregan al final desu para que tenga sentido**

**Doko?: es donde?**

**Migoo: es un juego de palabras, primero migi, que significa izquierda y igoo que quiere decir niño.**

**Hidari: otro juego de palabras, hida es derecha y ri es usado al final cuando se toma por primera vez el nombre de una niña, que no habías visto en mucho tiempo**

**Gomennasai: perdón (como les pido yo, por que las actualizaciones se aran mejor los lunes)**

**Mata aimasho: es una forma de despedida, significa nos vemos**

**Sayonara: adiós (pero un adiós que posiblemente ya no se vuelvan a ver)**

**jaii: si, es la mas fácil de todas...**

**gracias por leer nuestro fic se los agradecemos como no tiene idea! nos leemos luego!**


	3. Miku va al trabajo

**WUAJAJAJA! NUNCA PODRAS SAFARTE DE MI AGRARRE!**

**Neria: eso crees tú! (Golpe en la ingle)**

**OUCH! (Cae al piso y se retuerce del dolor)**

**Neria: para que aprendas…**

**Neruso: eso fue muy… excesivo no crees?**

**Neria: WOLAAS!, perdón por la tardanza pero tuvimos unos problemas con el tiempo -_-U…. los exámenes parciales comenzaron y estamos estudiando como locos…**

**(Neruso sigue tirado en el piso) ¬¬**

**Neria: está bien, también tuvimos algunos problemas de hermandad… pero él lo inicio todo XP**

**(Neruso levanta la mano y añade): :-v pero…**

**Neria: Onichan no crees que podríamos jugar en el columpio :3 (mirada sádica y Neruso se calla), es lo mismo que yo pensé, jijiji, bueno he aquí nuestro tercer capítulo… otra vez perdón por la tardanza.**

**Gracias a las personas que dejan sus reviews :D, me hacen feliz cada vez que los dejan!**

**Le quiero agradecer a Mako-chan por su ayuda en cada capítulo, el buen uso de sus sistema fonético es algo muy importante al aprender un idioma! X), el glosario estará al final de el capítulo.**

**Neruso: Una cosa mas, cuando aparezca esto ###### significara que busquen en youtube esta canción: Clannad full ending theme-Dango Daikazoku ****(si quieren, pero sera mas entretenido si la buscan), por que hay una parte en la que se necesita oir la voz de la chica...**

**Neria: di un karaoke y ya... **

**Vocaloid no nos pertenece, solo utilizamos los personajes para entretenimiento gratuito.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**"Miku va al trabajo"**

Era un lindo día (a pesar de que detestaba los lunes), nada me podía quitar la felicidad que llevaba hoy. Acabo de guardar en uno de mis cajones, un documento que me cambiaba la vida… bueno el documento solo es el primer paso.

-Miku…Matsuda, bueno, aunque me encanta el apellido Hatsune, no puedo cambiar el mío… pero aun así, estoy feliz que ya sea propiamente mi hija-

Son las 5:30 de la mañana, la pequeña Miku necesitaba un cambio de pañal… siento que mejoro cada vez que lo intento. Es un milagro que los pañales que compre solo sean una taya más grande que Miku. La rutina que invente para poner pañales fue:

1-Quitar en pañal sucio.

2-Asquearme un momento.

3-Un descanso de dos minutos o me desmayaría por el olor.

4-Limpiar a Miku.

5-Poner el pañal limpio.

Es una rutina única, pero no quiero llamar a mi hermana para preguntar, aun no estoy listo para decirle que soy padre, y peor a mis padres en especial, este era mi pequeño secreto. Hoy si pude dormir… bueno, algo.

En los periodos de tiempo en los cuales atendía a Miku, pensé en una solución por el actual problema del horario de mi trabajo, llegue a la mejor opción que era… hablar con mi jefe. Eso era peligroso desde que lo pensé, pero no había de otra. Hablaría con él antes de la hora de trabajar, por ello me iré más temprano hoy.

Me pongo mi ropa de trabajo, la cual consta de un pantalón negro formal, camisa blanca manga larga y un pequeño corbatín rojo.

Empaque en una mochila algunos biberones, pañales y la manta de la pequeña Miku, llevaba lo necesario para cuidar de ella en el trabajo… o al menos eso espero.

-Bueno Miku, esperemos que todo salga bien- quizás sea solo yo, pero pienso que la pequeña me entiende.

Miku estaba acostada boca arriba sobre mi cama, solo traía puesto su pañal (lastimosamente no tengo ropa para ella y su mameluco ya estaba muy sucio), me miraba con un rostro serio, no parecía que me pusiera atención. Cerró un puño y lo llevo a su ojo izquierdo, el cual lo froto para después desviar su vista a la ventana de mi apartamento.

-Creo que no me entiende…- bueno al menos intentaba divertir a la pequeña.

La hora de trabajar se acercaba, tome a Miku y la cubrí con la manta, levante la mochila y me dirigí a la puerta. La hora de la verdad había llegado, bueno, no exactamente.

* * *

Era el viaje en autobús más incómodo que podía tener, el vehículo estaba repleto de estudiantes. Muchos de los jóvenes me miraban de reojo, sabía que mi apariencia llamaba mucho la atención, ver a un hombre vestido como camarero, que traía en brazos a una bebé y junto a él había una mochila que se miraba muy sobre cargada de cosas… si yo hubiera visto eso antes, creería que la pequeña fue raptada.

-¿Ya vieron a ese olliisan?- escuche a pesar del ruido del motor.

-Tal vez es el padre de la bebé-

-¿Pero qué dices?, todos los padre son viejos regañones- apareció en mi frente una vena sobre saltada.

No soy viejo, solo tengo 20 años, puede que mi apariencia se algo mayor pero soy joven… tontos pubertos.

* * *

Salí del autobús y avance hasta llegar a un edificio de tres pisos, en letras coloridas y destellantes se podía leer: "Karaoke Koocha", trabajo como mesero en ese lugar. Es muy frecuentado por estudiantes y personas comunes, eso se debe a su accesibilidad y servicio.

Trabajaba desde hace dos años en ese Karaoke, porque además de que me pagan bien, está a tan solo 30 minutos de mi apartamento (en un auto o autobús, claro está). Tenía que elegir muy bien las palabras para hablar con mi jefe, no quería que surgiera algún problema o algo por el estilo.

-Bien, entrare he iré directo a hablar con él…- me vinieron los nervios de repente.

- Tranquilo Koiki, no es como si solo al ver tu situación te fuera a despedir, ¿o si?- me dije a mi mismo.

De repente la palabra "despedir" me asusto, había un poco de probabilidad que mi jefe me despidiera. Comencé a sudar en frio y las piernas me temblaban. No podía perder mi trabajo, era lo único que me ayudaba con la paga de recursos y…

-Mmm… (Bostezo)- Miku acababa de bostezar, su tenue y frágil voz llamo mi atención de inmediato.

Un pensamiento me vino a la mente. Era verdad, esto no lo hacía por mí, sino por la pequeña Miku, si me despedían, solo buscaba un trabajo nuevo. Apreté un puño y camine a la entrada principal para luego ir a hablar con el jefe.

****Un segundo de cobardía después****

Como decía, entraría por la puerta trasera y pensaría mejor en cómo ir a hablar con mi jefe.

Era un problema solo lanzarle la "bomba", podría ponerme en una situación difícil, pero no tenía tiempo para que yo lo preparara para la noticia. Deje a Miku sobre una mesa que se encontraba en la sala de descanso del personal, me senté en una silla y mire a la pequeña con cierto cariño.

-La hora de abrir se va a acercar… creo que primero podría…- escuche pasos que provenían de la puerta de entrada.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta se abre y no pude moverme de mi lugar ni un poco.

-¡Ohayo!, Koiki-kun-

-Llegaste temprano hoy, ¿Cómo estás?-

Mi corazón se aceleró, reconocía las voces de esas dos personas, una era de Wataru Chiba, un compañero de trabajo que tenía una actitud bastante hiperactiva, su cabello era color verde oscuro y sus ojos de un tono azulado, solía ser el que se metía en más problemas. La otra voz le pertenecía a Fudo Enamoto, otro compañero que al igual que Wataru, me llevaba muy bien con él, tenía en cabello negro hasta los hombros. De nosotros tres él era quien más músculos tenia, por lo cual no bromeaba mucho con él. Sus ojos eran de un verde muy encendido.

Ellos formaban mi grupo de amigos cercanos, nos llevábamos muy bien… a veces.

-…- me había quedado mudo, no dije nada.

-Oye, no estarás enojado todavía por lo que dijimos que no tenías ningún Vocaloid, ¿o sí?-

- Koiki-kun fue todo en broma, no era cierto-

Al parecer no podían ver a Miku, quizás era porque mi cuerpo obstruía la vista a ella. Aún mantenía una oportunidad, estos bakas no se enterarían de mi secreto si la aprovechaba, solo tenía que salir de…

-¡Kora!, ¿estas oyéndonos?... ¿eh?- Fudo había tomado mi hombro y me hizo a un lado, dejando a Miku visible.

Bueno, todo se acabó, ellos irían con el jefe y lo arruinarían. El silencio incómodo y destronaste de había aparecido, ninguno se movía o decía algo. Mis compañeros de trabajo miraban a Miku con ojos abiertos y bocas desubicadas, me levante de la silla y tome a Miku en mis brazos.

-Ella es mi hija, no se lo digan al jefe… yo se lo diré… onegai-

-…-

-…-

Se quedaron callados, no podían dejar de ver a la pequeña Miku. Sé que ellos son tan otakus como yo y debieron haber notado el parecido, podría explicarles lo ocurrido y así poder convencerlos.

-E-el sábado pasado la encontré, ayer me sacaron la ficha de adopción… no es mi hija sanguínea, p-pero aun así es mi hija, se llama…-

-¿Miku Hatsune?- dijo Wataru aun sorprendido por mi revelación.

-…bueno, es solo Miku, pero creo que notaron el parentesco, ¿no?-

-¿Cómo no notarlo?- añadió Fudo.

-Entonces… ¿ya eres padre?- pregunto Wataru acercándose a Miku y a mí.

-Se podría decir que… algo así-

-No seas modesto, di que sí y ya- Fudo se acercó a mí y me dio una palmada en la espalda.

-O-ok, si soy padre-

Todos reímos de improvisto, me pareció muy agradable que hayan entendido mis pobres explicaciones. Veo a Miku y noto de inmediato, desde que la tome no había quitado su vista de mí, le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento, creo que ella tampoco esperaba todo esto…

-¡IIA!, ¡IIA!, JE, JE, JE, JE- Wataru y Fudo se callaron de repente, vieron a Miku quien había reído tras mostrarle mi sonrisa.

-Parece que también está feliz- dijo Fudo.

-¿Qué te parece si soy desde ahora tu tío pequeña?- añadió Wataru mientras sonreía de manera sorprendente.

-¡Ni en tus sueños ecchi-kun, no dejare que le pongas un dedo enzima!- le dije alejando a Miku de Wataru.

Volvimos a reír. A pesar de ser unos pésimos amigos, aún seguían siendo mis mejores amigos.

****Garara****

Nos petrificamos al instante, alguien había entrado en la habitación por la puerta del personal. Dirigimos nuestros ojos para ver quién era, esa persona nos veía muy seriamente y no se movía del marco de la puerta, era Nozomi Fuwa, otra compañera de trabajo. Tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, era de un color amarillento que combinaba con su tono de piel bronceada, sus ojos eran color miel, solía tener una mirada asesina muchas veces, era bastante callada (al menos pienso yo, nunca me dirigió una palabra), traía puesto el uniforme de trabajo, que a diferencia del nuestro, el femenino tenía una corbata roja y usaban falda negra.

Se alejó un poco y se detuvo justo enfrente de nosotros. Las cosas se ponían malas cuando ella participaba, tenía que actuar rápido o esto acabaría peor de como lo había pensado.

-Eto… yo…- trate de decir pero ella saco su celular y marco algún número.

-Alo… policía, quiero reportar un secuestro infantil-

Era el fin, mi cerebro se había fundido de la preocupación. Cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza a Nozomi no desistía tan fácilmente. Trate de pesar en algo para poder salir de esta situación que me llevaría al desastre, pero como de costumbre algo paso.

-¿Nozomi-chan?, ¿Dónde está mi carnet?- una segunda figura femenina apareció.

Momoru Ibuka, otra compañera de trabajo, tiene el cabello rojizo, el cual le llega hasta su espalda, es de tez blanca y tiene ojos color carmesí. Es una chica muy alegre, simpática y honesta, es algo bajita y llama mucho la atención de los hombres por su figura (más de una vez me he perdido viéndola).traía puesto el uniforme de trabajo, llevaba en su mano izquierda una tabla de anotaciones.

Me miro un momento con ojos muy abiertos, luego dirigió su vista a la pequeña Miku, quien no dejaba de succionarse el dedo índice, podía notar un cierto aire de confusión en el ambiente.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Momoru entrando por la puerta.

-¡Koiki-kun tiene una hija!-dijo sorpresivamente Wataru señalándome.

****Kacha****

Mire a Nozomi, había dejado caer su celular y tenía una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Al igual que ella, Momoru se veía sorprendida, ya muchas personas se habían involucrado en mi pequeño plan, esto traía consecuencias, debía de decir algo.

-Es cierto…-tome de las axilas a Miku y la mostré a las dos chicas.

-¡Ella es Miku y es mi hija!- dije.

-¡APHUUUU!- vocalizo Miku, su frazada colgaba de uno de sus pies y sus manos apuntaban hacia arriba.

****Tap, Tap****

Unos minutos después, las chicas ya se habían recuperado de su leve desmayo, al parecer la noticia fue demasiado para ellas, ya les conté de como encontré a Miku y su nombramiento como mi hija.

-¡Omedetoo Koiki-san!- me felicito Momoru con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-A-arigatoo- le respondí.

-Es un hermosa bebé… ¿puedo?- extendió sus manos hacia mí.

-Umm- asentí con la cabeza y le di a cargar de Miku.

Tomo con suavidad a la pequeña y la arrullo suavemente, Miku miro a Momoru con curiosidad, la segunda le dijo en un tono muy aniñado.

-¡Que linda eres Miku-chan!- Miku le sonrió.

-¡Kawaii!- dijo Momoru, se les acerco Wataru y añadió:

-Es tan moe la pequeña-

-¿Moe?- dijo Nozomi guardando su distancia de nosotros.

-¡Mite, mite Nozo-chan!, ¿no es linda?- camino a Nozomi y puso a Miku enfrente de ella.

-Mmm… si, lo que sea… solo aléjala de mi- aun sentada sobre la silla se hizo a un lado para alejarse de Miku.

-¡Acaso no te dan ganas de besarla!- dijo Momoru mientras lo hacía, Miku rio un poco.

-…- dijo Nozomi… bueno no sé si dijo algo, estaba preocupado en cómo ir a hablar con mi jefe.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer con ella trayendo la aquí?-me pregunto Fudo.

-… quería hablar con tenchou, para ver si me permitia traerla… o al menos darme un aumento-

Volvió a estallar el silencio… ok, Miku hacia algunos ruidos con su boca pero nosotros no dijimos nada, al parecer a mis compañeros también les preocupo mi idea.

-Deberías hablar con tenchou ahora, además ya casi vamos a abrir- me dijo Fudo.

* * *

Me encontraba enfrente de la puerta de mi jefe, en mis brazos sostenía a la pequeña Miku, quien se había aferrado a uno de los botones de mi camisa. Mis piernas me temblaban, podía pasar de todo dentro de esa habitación y eso me preocupaba.

Tome aire y toco con mi puño la puerta.

****Toc, Toc****

-Hi-Hiraoka-tenchou, ¿podría preguntarle algo?- digo tras de la puerta.

-Estoy ocupado, vete- me respondió una voz ronca.

-Es algo muy importante…-

-…-

-…-

-Pasa…- tome la perilla y al gire.

Asome mi cabeza por la entrada y allí estaba él, sentado sobre su escritorio, el cual tenía toneladas de papeles a un lado.

Hayato Hiraoka, su cabello era canoso pero se podía ver algunos mechones cafés aun, traía un corte estilo militar, su boca exhibía una cicatriz grande que pasaba desde la mandíbula hasta su labio superior. Sus ojos eran color verde, llevaba puesto el uniforme de trabajo masculino. Tenía fama de ser enojado, la había adquirido después de pelear en la guerra 2 años.

-Dime chico, ¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto.

Abrí completamente la puerta, no sabía que decir aun, así que preferí mostrarle. Me miro, pero no se sorprendió o sobre salto, es más, se levantó y camino a su silla, detrás del escritorio.

Apenas podía ver a su cara, sentía que si lo hacia vería que tan asustado estaba… me calme un poco y le respondí a su pregunta anterior:

-Ella es mi hija, quería pedir si…-

-Largo de mi vista...- mi corazón dio un salto, creo que hasta Miku pudo sentir el latir acelerado.

-Yo…- trate de decir algo.

-Largo…-

Se había acabado, solo me quedaba irme y buscar un nuevo empleo, podría vender algunas cosas para comprarle la comida a Miku mientras buscaba. Me di la vuelta y camine derrotado hacia fuera dela habitación…

-Tomaras un descanso de 10 minutos cada hora para atender a la pequeña, reporta a tus compañeras que atiendan o ayuden en el cuidado de la niña- doy media vuelta y lo miro.

-(Snif) Arigatoo Gozaimasu Hiraoka-tenchou- de mis ojos salían lágrimas de felicidad y mi nariz escurría un poco de su sustancia.

-Solo… para la próxima vez, piensa mejor donde metes las bolas, ¿ok?-

-ok-

* * *

bueno como decía, era un lindo día y nada podía quitarme la felicidad que llevaba hoy, acaba de atender a Miku, aun no sabía si me aumentaría el sueldo, según Hiraoka-tenchou, me daría una respuesta después.

Llevaba unos pedidos de unos clientes a la sala número 10, cuando escuche de improvisto, un sonido que provenía del cuarto en donde había dejado a Miku. Me acerque a la puerta y escuche que la pequeña estaba llorando, deje a un lado en pedido e iba a entrar cuando volví a oír:

-shh, tranquila pequeña, shh… que tal una canción de cuna… esta es la más apropiada que se…- era una voz femenina muy hermosa.

##########

-Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

Yancha na yaki-dango yasashii an-dango  
Sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi-dango  
Osumashi goma-dango yotsugo kushi dango  
Minna minna awasete hyakunin kazoku

Aka-chan dango wa itsumo shiawase no naka de  
Toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru

Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo  
Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo  
Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama  
Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete…-

##########

Su voz me sorprendió, era impresionantemente hermosa, abrí la puerta con cuidado y vi a…

* * *

**(Neruso colgado de cabeza y atado al columpio): AYUDAAAA!**

**Neria: o calma Onichan, solo será una vez... :-)), oh un intrigante final… Bueno no tanto.**

**Aquí está el glosario!**

**Olliisan: quiere decir abuelo, pero si estas en tu familia, sino quiere decir viejo.**

**Koocha: es el delicioso té negro (es un poco amargo :p)**

**Ohayo: buenos días en el idioma**

**Bakas: tontos, bobos, idiotas, cambia según el odio a la persona… Onichan no baka ¬¬ (¡ey! pero ya te pedí perdón)**

**Kora: es ¡Hey! O ¡Mira!, los militares lo usan mucho**

**Onegai: por favor, como se lo pido a mi Oneesan que me perdone…**

**Ecchi: pervertido de bajo grado, eso eres tu Onichan…**

**Omedetoo: felicidades! WUUUUU!**

**Kawaii: que lindo o que mono para los españoles!**

**Moe: este es una palabra que cambia según los gustos de la persona… puede ser que lindo a muchas cosas.**

**Mite, mite: mira, mira es su traducción**

**Tenchou: significa jefe de algo (pero solo para negocio pequeño como una tienda o un karaoke)**

**Les agradecemos que lean este humilde fic, y saben algo… Miku sonríe cada vez más cuando dejan un review, y según los expertos, que los bebés rían es saludable a su edad.**

**Gracias otra vez :D y nos leemos luego!**


	4. Una visita inesperada

**Ohayo! o Konnichiwa! o konbanwa! (segun a la hora que lean esto) XD**

**siiii lo sé... gomen por no publicar tan regularmente. pero hemos tenido algunos conflictos. tanto familiares como de tiempo.**

**. pero aun así agradecemos a las personas que nos brindan su apoyo y comentarios acerca de nuestro trabajo... mi onii-chan también agradece sus comentarios. T-T el hubiera querido escribir algo también pero se encuentra en cama...**

**Agradezco a Makoto-chan por enseñarnos lo que es un hermoso idioma. Te kiero Mako! chuu! chuu!**

**sin mas que decir ademas que:**

******Vocaloid no nos pertenece, solo utilizamos los personajes para entretenimiento gratuito.**

**les dejo con el tardísimo capitulo 4...**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"**Una visita inesperada"**

-¿Dónde está chibi Miku?, ¿Donde?... ¡Aquí!-

-¡IIA!, je, je, je, je-

Me encontraba jugando con Miku, ella tenía sus piecitos en contacto con mi pecho, estábamos acostados en el piso, yo tapaba mis ojos y los abría de improvisto, haciendo que ella se riera y se empujara con sus pies.

-¡Miku eres tan linda!- abrace a Miku esta siguió riendo con mucho afán.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que lleve por primera vez a Miku a mi trabajo, las cosas han ido bien… bueno a pesar de ese inconveniente de aquel día.

****Flashback****

-Ayame-sempai…-

Ayame Okawa, fue una compañera de secundaria, lleva el cabello atado a una cola baja, puedo ver que aún mantiene ese imponente color negro en él, sus ojos son celestes, como ver el cielo totalmente despejado, a pesar de estar cubiertos por unas gafas verdes aún se puede apreciar su color. Con tez blanca y unas cuantas pecas en su rostro… (Siempre me gustaron esas pecas) llevaba puesto una hermosa blusa rosa con una falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Se da la vuelta y me mira, dejando me así poder ver a Miku a un lado, quien duerme plácidamente.

-Matsuda-san, que gusto volverte a ver- me dijo mostrando una sonrisa muy agradable a la vista.

-Ho-hola, Ayame-sempai- baje la cabeza, no quería ver a sus ojos.

-¿Trabajas aquí, Matsuda-san?- su voz era suave y amable.

-Sí, mmm… ¿Q-qué haces aquí?, digo es solo para empleados-

-Oh, es que vine con unos amigos y al regresar a la sala… me perdí- dijo sacando un poco la lengua… aun sigue siendo tan patosa como la recuerdo.

-Encontré a la bebé que lloraba, así que decidí tranquilizarla un poco… ¿de quién es la niña?- su tono suena igual que hace algunos años, , suave y frágil.

-¿Cuál es el número de tu sala?- evadí la pregunta anterior.

-Lluusan-

-Es en el segundo piso, la primera puerta a la izquierda…- dije mientras me acercaba a Miku.

-Arigatoo Matsuda-san, espero volvernos a ver, adiós- camino a la puerta por la que entre y salió.

Miku estaba boca arriba, una de sus colitas se había soltado, tome su cabello con cuidado y la atar como antes. No sé lo que provoco que Miku llorara o de porque Ayame regresara… solo espero que mi reencuentro con ella no cambien nada.

****Fin del flashback****

No quiero recordar nada de Ayame-sempai, ella debe de tener su propia vida como yo comienzo a crear la mía, por ahora Miku es todo lo que quiero y necesito.

-¿Verdad que si Miku-chan?- la mencionada mira muy intrigada uno de sus dedos, el cual se lleva su boca y succiona.

-… Creo que aún no entiende lo que le digo… bueno, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cuánto tendrá Miku?-

Estoy seguro que a pasado dos semanas conmigo, pero, cuando la encontré, ¿Qué edad tendría?, no recuerdo que la señora del orfanato me diera la edad de Miku. Los papeles de adopción también están en blanco referente a eso…

Si voy con un doctor tal vez me diga cuanto debe tener, la edad de alguien es muy importante cuando llega su cumpleaños…

-¡Otanlloobi!- Miku detiene su acto de succión boca/pulgar y comienza uno de boca/mi camisa.

A mi mente vino esta revelación en letras mayúsculas, me siento en el sofá y veo a Miku mientras ella moja con saliva mi camiseta favorita. Era cierto, no sabía cuándo había nacido Miku… todos necesitaban un día en el que hay que celebrarles.

****Toc, Toc****

El sonido del toque a la puerta, me saco de mis pensamientos existenciales del nacimiento de Miku. Era algo extraño, nadie venía a las plenas 8 de la mañana y peor a mi departamento, nunca tenia visitas.

-¿Quién será a estas horas?- camino un poco hacia la puerta y vuelven a tocar, solo que esta vez más fuerte.

-¡Oi!, ¡Ya voy!- dejo a Miku sobre mi cama, cuando…

-¡KOIKI!- la puerta se abre de un golpe y deja ver a una mujer muy enfadada.

Rina Koyama, una mujer de 26 años, cabello corto hasta los hombros, de un tono magenta oscuro, de piel blanca que se convertía en un rojo muy intenso en su rostro(a causa del enojo que tenía), llevaba puesto un vestido rosa con estampado de flores en su parte superior, su estatura era promedio y su complexión delgada(a pesar de haber pasado por un embarazo recientemente), es alguien muy extrovertida y tenaz, pero además de ser muy atractiva… era mi hermana mayor.

-¡¿Koiki como te atreves?! – se acercó a mí, con pasos muy sonados en el piso.

-¡Oneesan espera-a-a-a-a!- me tomo del cuello de mi camisa me zarandeo con mucha fuerza.

-¡Maldito pervertido!, ¡¿A quién embarazaste?!- mi mundo se movía de adelante hacia atrás muy rápido, en varios de esos movimientos me mordí la lengua, así que no pude decir nada.

-¡Te voy a castrar para que no lo hagas otra vez!- me logre soltar del agarre y caí al suelo.

-¡Ri-Rina-Oneesan!, ¡Es-espera un momento!, ¡puedo explicarlo!- me apresure a decir, mientras protegía mis partes con mis manos.

-¡MUY TARDE!- dijo mientras levantaba un pie y me lanzo una patada a mi entra pierna.

-¡AAAAHHH, NOOOOO!- grite.

-¡Rina, deja a Koiki-san!- se escuchó una voz masculina que provenía de atrás de ella.

Rina se detuvo justo 2 cm antes de dejarme estéril para siempre, retorno su pierna al suelo y dio media vuelta, para ver a la persona que la había detenido.

-Rina recuerda que no vinimos a castigar a Koiki-san por sus acciones… Ohayo Gozaimasu Koiki-san- me saludo el hombre.

Saburo Koyama, esposo de mi hermana y cuñado mío, por alguna razón su rostro siempre muestra una cálida sonrisa, la cual le da bien con su actitud calmada y serena (en mi opinión, ¿Por qué alguien como él, se pudo casar con un monstruo como mi hermana?), su cabello es negro y sus ojos son por alguna razón muy cerrados, así que no sé qué color sean, es muy alto y de educación bastante refinada. Vestía con una camisa manga larga azul marino y pantalones formales negros. No pude dejar de notar que en su brazo derecho cargaba a un bebé de cabellos magenta, y en su mano izquierda sostenía a la de otro niño (también con cabellos magenta) oculto detrás de él… esos niños son mis sobrinos, Amida y Kazuo.

-O-Ohayo, Sa-Saburo-san- dije, aun en el suelo y consternado por la posible pérdida de mis "orgullos"

-¡Calla Koiki-ecchi!... si no lo castigo ahora seguirá haciendo esas… obscenidades-

-Rina…- dijo Saburo con cierto aire de pasividad, entro a mi apartamento mientras caminaba en dirección de mi Oneesan.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, Rina miraba al piso con un poco de reproche, Saburo puso una mano en su hombro una vez que estuvo cerca de ella, Rina tomo en brazos al bebé que cargaba su esposo. Él puso muy delicadamente su mano bajo la barbilla de su querida esposa, levantando su rostro hasta poder verlo.

-Me encanta cuando tratas de encontrar una salida a las situaciones…Rina- añadió Saburo al momento, para volverlo más empalagoso.

-Saburo…- el rojo que aparecía en el rostro de mi hermana no era ya por el enojo, si no por el sonrojo que le había provocado su esposo.

-Es más…- llevo su rostro a la oreja derecha de Rina y susurro algo que hizo que mi hermana se pusiera tan roja que podía hasta ver salir humo de su cabeza…

-¡Kyuu! ¡Hump! ¡Kyuu!-

Justo atrás de mí se encontraba la cama, en la que apoyaba mi espalda, por sobre mi hombro izquierdo podía verse una pequeña manita sobre salir. Ese pequeño quejido llamo la atención de la pareja, luego ellos dirigieron la mirada a mí.

Rina volvía a ponerse enfrente de mí, solo que esta vez yo ya estaba de pie. Temía que la situación empeorara y que algo malo le pasara a Miku.

-Otooto-san… muévete…- dijo Rina en un tono de superioridad en su voz y mirar.

-O-Oneesan, puedo explicarlo, solo déjame explicarlo- no me quite del lugar, prefería enfrentar a mi hermana que darle a Miku, si eso es lo que quería.

-Ya he tenido suficiente con los problemas que me has causado, además tú…-

-Está bien, explícanos, somos todo oídos- dijo cortante Saburo, haciéndose llevar unas miradas sorprendidas por parte de nosotros.

Nadie, nunca, había interrumpido a mi hermana en algo, porque sabían que el resultado sería catastrófico, pero en esta ocasión lo habían hecho. Rina dirigió una cara de duda a su esposo, el cual no tardó en responder con una afirmación. Ella camino y se sentó en el sofá que había en mi apartamento, su rostro exponía cierto enojo, aun así no decía o hacia algo.

Saburo se acercó a ella y yo di la vuelta para tomar a Miku de la cama, al regresar la vista a ellos, él sostenía la mano de Rina y ella tenía un sonrojo muy marcado en su cara. No quise darle mucha importancia, su privacidad no me incumbe.

-S-su nombre es Miku y es mi Musume… en cierto sentido- doy la vuelta, mostrando a la pequeña a los dos adultos que la miraban con bocas abiertas.

El silencio se vuelve a apoderar de la habitación, me pareció extraño ese silencio, hay dos bebés presentes y un niño de tal vez cinco años, eso al menos debería accionar alguna situación de ruido por doquier, pero Miku había estado callada, al igual que los otros dos niños…

Al no divisar ninguna otra reacción por parte de los presentes, continúe con mi explicación. Expuse la extrañas circunstancias por la que pase al encontrar a Miku, también les dije con lujo de detalles mi introspección para aceptar a la pequeña dentro de mi vida, la travesía que tuve que pasar al llevarla a mi trabajo y cuidarle en el mismo también. Cuando deje de hablar mi hermana me pregunto acerca de que le daba de comer, que pañales utilizaba, donde la bañaba, donde dormía y otras cosas, respondía a algunas preguntas otras me quedaba callado.

De entre tanta pregunta que me hacía, llegue a una conclusión: las cosas que sabía de cuidar a un bebé no eran suficiente, nunca pensé que cuidar de Miku, tuviera tantas… no, muchísimas cosas que se tenían que hacer. Limpiarla con unas especiales toallitas húmedas, usar talgo, bañarla con un jabón especial, darle una medida exacta de la formula, cortarle las uñitas, sonarle la nariz, sacarle los gases después de comer… cada pensamiento vino a mi mente como agua saliendo de un grifo, y en cada una venia con una imagen mental que me hacía sonreír al ver a Miku protagonizándolas.

-Aaaa, Miku comiendo de su biberón…- mis ojos brillaron de felicidad.

-Waaa, ¡Miku con una con ropa nueva!- la imagen vino a mi mente, parecía que el tiempo solo se movía a mi alrededor sin que yo lo notara.

-¡Miku con mameluco de animal!-

-¡Con mameluco de conejo y una cola esponjosa!- esa fue la gota que derramo mi vaso de ternura.

Cuando reaccione, por alguna razón estaba en el supermercado, exactamente en la sección de "bebés y demás". No recuerdo haber salido de mi apartamento… y menos haber entrado a aquí. No entendía lo que sucedía, hasta que mi hermana se acercó a mí y me dijo:

-¡Miku-chan es tan linda!... ¡Oi!, ¿no has encontrado todavía el talco?- la mire, vi que cargaba a Miku y esta sonreía felizmente.

-Pero, ¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunte algo confundido por la situación.

-¿No lo recuerdas?, propuse que viniéramos aquí a comprar cosas para la pequeña…-

-¿Heh?- ni siquiera recuerdo haber accedido, ahora que lo rememoro, quizás paso mientras pensaba en Miku, y mi inconsciente respondió todas las preguntas, será que por eso no lo recuerdo…

-Koiki-san, ¿ya encontraste el talco?- me pareció que era la voz de Saburo, por lo que voltee para verlo.

Mi boca se abrió hasta donde pudo, un sudor frio recorrió mi espalda y en mi ojo izquierdo apareció un tic nervioso. Saburo traía una carretilla de supermercado la cual estaba repleta de artículos para bebés, desde ropa hasta juguetes, la carretilla desbordaba objetos y al parecer no eran baratos, si eran de míos, ¿donde sacaría dinero para pagarlos?

-¿E-eso es mío?- pregunte llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Pues claro!, es lo esencial para cuidar a una bebé de la edad de Miku- respondió Rina a mi interrogante.

-Pe-pero, ¿Co-con qué dinero pagare eso?- señale histérico a la carretilla y mire a mi hermana.

-¿mmm?... ¿de qué hablas?, si con lo que vendimos de tus juegos de video, es suficiente…-

-…- mi cabeza exploto (no literalmente)

Los vendió, vendió todos mis video juegos, aquellos juegos que conseguí tras horas de esperar fuera de las tiendas y en filas de hasta cien personas. Mi edición limitada del PSP con el diseño de GOD of WAR y mi WII Ultimate con sensor de movimiento de cuerpo completo con accesorios de volante, raqueta, palo de golf y adaptador de palanca de control… todo lo que me costó conseguirlos… el dinero invertidos en ellos… LAS PARTIDAS guardadas y los juegos sin usar, ¡se perdieron para siempre!...

****TAP****

Mi cuerpo inerte fue transportado en otro carrito por una empleada del lugar, junto a ella iba Rina, quien sostenía a su bebé y a Miku, detrás de nosotros caminaba Saburo con el carrito que contenía todas las compras y detrás de él, lo seguía mi pequeño sobrino con un juguete en la mano.

-Se-señorita, ¿él se encuentra bien?- pregunto la empleada, mientras yo escuchaba aun un poco consiente (sí, me desmaye hace rato)

-¿Nani?, ¡Ha!, sí, él está bien, solo se dio cuenta que es ser padre-

* * *

Ya estábamos en la caja registradora y yo continuaba tumbado como muerto sobre el carrito, muchas personas curiosas se detenían a ver la inmensa compra de productos para bebés. Rina se acercó a mí con Miku y dijo:

-Toma… sirve de algo y sostén a tu hija- puso a Miku sobre mi estómago, acostada boca arriba.

Miku reía y jalaba mi camiseta, su felicidad solo era comparable con mí desdicha… de repente el registro de productos término y la cajera dijo:  
-So-son 39,791 yenes… señorita-

-haaaaaaaaaaa~- mi boca produjo una especie de grito ahogado, al escuchar tal serie de números.

El sonido de la caja abriéndose y el "gracias por su compra" se escuchó, mis ojos lloraban cada lagrima que podían, Miku por su parte, se divertía con mi actuación en el carrito. Mi conciencia me decía: "por lo menos es para mí Miku"

Mi vista se volvió otra vez nublosa y perdí el sentido de mi consiente de nuevo…

* * *

Cuando desperté, me encontraba en mi apartamento… todo a mi alrededor parecía haber cambiado, donde se suponía que debían estar los juegos de video se encontraba una nueva repisa (muy bien ordenada) llena de toallas, biberones, botes de formula y leche en polvo. Había una carriola en una esquina y algo que parecía un gavetero en forma de oso. Me levante de inmediato y puedo notar una cuna rosada a un lado de mi cama, al mirar en interior de aquella linda cuna, pude notar que Miku estaba adentro, durmiendo plácidamente. Solo que se veía diferente, llevaba puesto un pequeño suéter de color blanco con un estampado de pato en su pecho, un pantaloncito amarillo cubría sus piernitas y unos calcetines blancos se encontraban en sus pies, su rostro angelical daba el toque final a aquella presentación de tanta ternura, solo un pensamiento vino a mi mente: tomarla en mis brazos.

-Déjala dormir… ha pasado desbordante de felicidad en todo el día- era la voz de mi hermana.

Sentada sobre el sofá, estaba Rina, quien alimentaba a Amida (su bebé), busque con la vista si se encontraba su esposo por algún lado de mi apartamento, pero no lo pude encontrar.

-Si buscas a Saburo, está en el auto… le dije que tenía que hablar seriamente con mi Otooto-

-Rina-Oneesan, ya te explique lo que sucedía-

-Momento- levanto una mano en forma que me detuviera.

-A lo que me refiero, es que lo que hiciste fue muy responsable de tu parte, nunca pensé que un tipo como tú, tuviera esa iniciativa…- me volví a sentar sobre mi cama y preferí escuchar lo que decía.

-Siempre pensé que serias el tipo de hombre que es un Holgazán, perdedor, bueno para nada…pero el día de ayer recibí una llamada- había dejado de ponerle atención cuando me insultaba, pero volví a estar atento por lo último.

-Me informaba que te acababas de convertir en padre, esa persona me conto lo que al parecer sabia… en ningún momento me dijo su nombre… al colgar, recordé que tú llamaste para pedir consejo de un bebé. Presentí que era verdad lo que me acababan de decir, así que vine a confirmar-

-Yo…- trate de decir.

-Desde afuera del edificio, pude verte levantar a esa bebé… sentí tanta rabia que subí los escalones sin pensarlo dos veces. Aquella rabia que tenía, era… porque no me contaste nada acerca de ella-

-Oneesan…- comprendí su punto, pero aun había un vacío.

-Puede que no nos hayamos llevado bien en el pasado, pero… seguimos siendo hermanos, recuerdo que cuando pensaba en mi hermanito, solía decir que iba a ser la mejor hermana de todo el mundo, que correríamos por el parque, tú te dormirías en mi regazo y te llevaría de regreso a casa en mi espalda… pensaba que tú me abrazarías y me gritarías a los oídos "Oneechan dai suki"… pensaba que yo sería tu heroína…- sus ojos se pusieron aguados y comenzaron a salir lagrima de ellos, empapando sus blancas mejillas, pero un mantenía aquella mirada y expresión seria.

-¿recuerdas aquel día en que nos enemistamos? Fue cobarde de mi parte culparte por lo que hice, nunca debí haberte metido en ese problema… desde entonces te alejaste de mí, recuerdo que después de eso te molestabas con solo escuchar mi nombre…-

Lo que decía me recordó aquel escarmiento de mis padres… nunca antes me había reprendido tan fuerte, todo inició porque mi hermana encontró los ahorros de nuestros padres y los gasto sin decir nada, al darse cuanta mis padres que el dinero había desaparecido, preguntaron muy seriamente a mi hermana ¿Quién los había tomado? No falta decir que el culpado fui yo. Solo tenía seis años y ella doce.

-Te perdí como hermano… y a pesar que tu enojo pasaba con el tiempo, nunca volvimos a ser tan unidos… como cuando lo éramos antes de eso- sus rostro dejo de mirarme, podía ver que comenzaba a secar sus lágrimas con el trapo que cubría a su bebé.

-Aun cuando… nuestros padres me lanzaron a la vida urbana, yo solo quería estar a tu lado, para ayudarte. Quería recuperar te… a mi Otooto...-

-A mi Koiki-chi…-

-Yo ya no soy un niño Rina…- levanto su vista y pude ver su sufrimiento en su rostro.

-P-puede que no recuperemos el tiempo perdido, pero aun así…- me acerque a ella, me agache para poder estar a su altura, la miro y continuo.

-Pero aun así… podemos comenzar de nuevo- poso mi cabeza sobre sus piernas y cierro los ojos, de inmediato puedo escuchar el sollozo de mi hermana, el cual me transmitió con rapidez.

* * *

**Kyaaaa! especiales gracias a Ranka lee, Yio-chi, fannyhikari... por sus comentarios sobre nuestro fic! como siguiente punto en la lista. el glosario:**

**chibi: se refiere a algo pequeño de algo... o una versión miniatura! XD**

**lluusan: es el numero trece.**

**musume: es la forma de decir "mi hija" pero solo entre familia.**

**Otanllobi: es cumpleaños para ellos.**

**Oneechan dai suki: cambia segun la situacion, pero en este caso significa "hermana, te quiero"**

**nani: el famoso nani. creo que lo mencionamos solo para los que no conocen: significa "que?"**

**-chi: al terminar un nombre se le puede agragar -chi para referirse a un igual. ose a alguien que no es mejor o peor que tu.**

**graxias de nuevo y cuidense! **


	5. Salir a divertirse

**Wolaaaaaas! aquí les traigo es siguiente capitulo de nuestro fic. se le podría considerar un capitulo d revelación. sin más que decir ademas que el glosario estará al final del fic(ya casi no tenemos palabras para colocar)**

**muchas graxias Makoto-chan por ayudarnos con las palabras en su idioma. esperamos que tu regreso a casa sea con bien y cuídate T-T te extrañaremos mucho. mas Neruso. tu eras la que lo mantenía entretenido mas.**

******Vocaloid no nos pertenece, solo utilizamos los personajes para entretenimiento gratuito. (si nos perteneciera lo repartiríamos gratis a todo el mundop XXDD)**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**"salir a divertirse"**

-Que curiosos se ven-

-¡Aaaa, se mira tan tierna y linda en eso!-

-¡ja, ja, ja, ja, es el primer o que veo que lleva a su hija así!-

-¡Kawaii!-

-¡Kiree! ¡Es como un koala!-

-¡Sugoi! Que mi esposo fuera como él-

Es un hermoso día, el sol brilla, el viento sopla suavemente, los pajarillos cantan, y paseo con Miku por el parque más cercano… aunque no me esperaba este tipo de atención por parte de los espectadores.

-¡IA! Je, je, je, je- se ríe Miku por el balanceo.

Camino por el sendero llevando enfrente de mío a Miku en un "mamá canguro" color turquesa, ella parece divertirse con cada paso que doy, ya que oscila de izquierda a derecha a causa de mí andar, sus piecitos se mueven de un lado a otro, levantando y encogiendo sus brazos, mostrando fascinación por mí caminar. Mi imagen, llevando a la pequeña así, es muy atrayente para las madres que se encuentran cerca… por lo que su tema de conversación debe ser nosotros.

Fuera de las charlas que ellas hacen (más de una llegan a mis oídos), hace unos días fui a que un pediatra revisara el estado de Miku, me preocupe que no tuviera las vacunas necesarias o que mis cuidados no fueran los adecuados.

****Flashback****

-Muy bien, no se preocupe señor Matsuda- me sentí viejo al momento que lo dijo.

-la pequeña esta invariable, sus reacciones son excelentes, no parece tener deficiencias, es muy activa y sus eses no muestran signos de difusión en su sistema digestivo- añadió el pediatra al momento de sentarse detrás de su escritorio.

-…- asentí mostrando interés.

-… A lo que me refiero es que ella esta saludable…- dijo el pediatra al notar que no la había entendido.

-¡Ooh! ¡Qué alivio!-

-Lo que me pregunto hace un momento sobre "la edad de ella", solo puedo decirle que posiblemente tenga entre tres a cuatro meses-

-Comprendo- mire a Miku, dormía en mis brazos después de un muy mal momento de lloriqueos causados por unas vacunas, es muy notable su cansancio.

-El único inconveniente es que la pequeña se ve algo pálida, así que le recomiendo salir 20 minutos, por lo menos tres veces por semana con ella, pero la exposición al sol también podría dañarla, por lo que antes de salir debe ponerle este bloqueador… solo por si al caso- el hombre con bata blanca abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco un frasco.

-En unos días tendré la carta de nacimiento y de salud neonatal, tomara un tiempo pero le aseguro que la tendré lista- me entrego el frasco y le agradecí.

-Arigatoo Isha-san-

-Es lo más rutinario que puedo hacer, además la casa de adopción de donde proviene la niña me exige todo este papeleo- agradecí a Kamisama que la "casa" de adopción estuviera pagando estas consultas.

-¡Muchas gracias!- volví a decir.

-Descuide… en un mes vuelva a visitarme y veremos el desarrollo de su hija-

Me levante de mi asiento y metí el frasco en mi mochila, extendí mi mano libre y el pediatra la estrecho.

****Fin del Flashback****

-Aunque… parece algo joven ¿verdad?- dijo una madre.

-Ahora que pongo más atención… sí, Se ve bastante joven- respondía otra madre.

Ese es el motivo que me lleva, en mis horas después del trabajo a caminar por el parque con una bebé colgando frente mío.

Lo sucedido el día de la llegada sorpresa de mi hermana, la puso al margen de mi crianza con Miku, por lo que diariamente me llama para saber de la pequeña y para darme consejos… por lo tanto ella me dijo que "salir con el canguro era muy común entre los padres" ahora que veo la situación…

Solo veo carriolas…

Todas las madres me observan, eso me ponen algo nervioso, solo quiero llegar a una banca, para poder salir de sus vistas acusadoras y chismosas. Camino con paso acelerado buscando algún asiento alejado de las madres, logro encontrar uno y dirijo mis pasos hacia él.

-Esta banca me pone fuera de su vista… ¡Qué alivio!- trato de calmar mi respiración, caminar con una mochila en mi espalda y con Miku frete mío, no es nada fácil.

-Disculpe… ¿Puedo sentarme?-

Abro mis ojos de un momento a otro, frente a mi está una joven adolescente, muy linda. Cabello verde suave hasta los hombros, ojos esmeralda, piel blanca y una figura… que solo es comparable con las modelos (japonesas), mis ojos se perdieron en las formas de su cuerpo, llevaba puesto una blusa naranja y un short verde musgo muy corto que dejaba ver sus blancas piernas, en sus pies habían unos zapatos tenis muy a la moda.

-Mmm… señor, ¿puedo sentarme?- volvió a decir, al instante desperté de mi trence y note algo (un algo que "quizás" ignore en mi primera incursión visual)

En su brazo izquierdo traía a una bebé de cabello rojizo, sus ojos eran de un carmesí muy profundo y llevaba puesto un hermoso vestidito rosa, con zapatitos blancos muy lindos, en su boca lucía un enorme chupón morado, con agarradero en forma de berenjena.

Moví mi cabeza afirmando y ella tomo asiento junto a mí, poniendo a la bebé que cargaba, sentada en una de sus piernas, la pequeña pelirroja succionaba su chupón con un muy marcado ceño fruncido. De un momento a otro, la pequeña clavo la vista en Miku (que por cierto, golpeaba sus piecitos en mis muslos de forma divertida para ella)

-¡HAA! ¡GAAAAH!- la pequeña escupió su chupón, mientras mantenía la vista fija en Miku.

-¡Kuru-chan!, ahora tendré que lavar tu chupón… otra vez- dijo la joven recogiendo el objeto que había caído en el césped.

Mi mente reacciono y recordé que en mi mochila traía una botella con agua, rápidamente busque el objeto con una mano y saque para dárselo a la joven.

-Ah… tengo un poco de agua… si quieres- Miku al ver la botella frente suyo, extendió las manitas y la tomo en sus brazos.

-No Miku-chan, es para ella-

-¿Mi-ku-chan?... ¡Ahora recuerdo!, ¿es usted el padre que no encontraba las formulas en el supermercado?-

Recordando bien lo sucedido ese día, me parece haberla visto en mi primera visita al pasillo. Mi mente se aclaró más cuando a lo lejos pude ver a una mujer que se acercaba a nosotros, al estar frente nuestro, recordé a ambas mujeres en el supermercado.

-¡Yuu-san!, ¿vienes por Kuru-chan?-

-Solo vengo a cerciorarme que todo esté en orden…- dijo la recién llegada.

Una mujer de unos 20 a 25 años, su color de cabello me trajo a la mente lo sucedido en el supermercado, recuerdo exactamente las palabras de esa mujer de cabello rosa:

-¡Oh!, usted es el primerizo de otro día- dijo la mujer.

-¡Je, je, je, je, je, je!- estallo en risa Miku, haciéndome sentir más que humillado por el comentario de la pelirosa.

-¡Yuu-san!- dijo algo molesta la peliverde.

-Discúlpame, mi nombre es Yuu Asakawa y ella es mi cuñada Chiho Nakajima, hallimemashite-

-El… gusto es mío- respondí, para luego quedar completamente callado, generando una atmosfera algo incomoda.

-¿Me dará de su agua?- pregunto algo extrañada la peliverde por mi repentino silencio.

-¡Ha-hai!- respondí con nerviosismo mientras le extendía mi mano con la botella.

Chiho le dio la bebé a Yuu para que está la cargara, ahora podía notar el parecido entre madre e hija, no solo en sus rostros serios, sino también en sus ojos y cejas. Por alguna razón (mientras la peliverde lavaba el cupón) vi de reojo a la madre: si la joven Chiho era impresionante, Yuu me dejaba sin habla, no parecía como si hubiera tenido una bebé, un hermoso vestido purpura con escote en "v", dejaba ver un poco de su (enorme) frente, la tela caía desde la parte baja de su escote, marcando la silueta de su cintura y mostrando unas amplias caderas, su piel era de una tonalidad muy blanca y sus ojos de un zafiro suave.

-Aquí tiene, muchas gracias por el agua- me saco de la distracción la joven.

-N-no hay de que…- le respondí, para luego escuchar a la pelirosa hablar.

-Siempre hace lo mismo, Kuru-chan es una bebé testaruda y obstinada… al igual que su padre- al decir las últimas palabras, pude notar en ella un leve sonrojo un su rostro.

-Bueno, por algo te casaste con él, Onii-chan siempre supo cómo tratarte- Dijo la peliverde mientras ponía el chupón de Kuru de nuevo en su boca.

****Bostezo****

Los tres debíamos la vista a Miku, quien acaba de lanzar un gran bostezo, me pareció bastante natural que estuviera cansada, en la mañana (justo a la hora de mi trabajo) la pequeña Miku se la había pasado llorando, ninguno de mis compañeros supo que la había molestado para causarle un llanto tan prolongado, no fue hasta que Momoru la arrullo que se quedó dormida. Quizás tanto llanto en la mañana y todo lo que está pasando ahora la ha dejado bastante cansada.

-los bebés a la edad de ella no tienen un tiempo determinado para dormir, por lo que debes de estar muy alerta primerizo-san- me aconsejo la pelirosa.

Era verdad, Miku no tenía un horario fijo aun, a veces dormía solo una hora o las seis horas comunes… y no necesariamente en la noche.

-¡Debes ser fuerte primerizo-san!- animo la peliverde.

-Me llamo Koiki Matsuda…-

-Como decía… ¡debes ser fuerte Koiki-san! Los primeros meses son para que los padres resistan esos horarios- interpreto la peliverde.

Se escuchó otro bostezo, esta vez proveniente de la bebé carmesí. Abrió tanto la boca que su chupón volvió a caerse.

-¡Kuru-chan! ¡Otra vez no~!- hizo un puchero la peliverde.

-Parece que Kuru fue influida por Miku-chan, ¿no lo crees Matsuda-san?-

-Sí, podría ser… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-

-Bueno, nos despedimos Matsuda-san, Kuru tendrá que ir a dormir a su cuna… te aconsejo que Miku haga lo mismo- dijo mientras arrullaba a su hija.

-Recoge el chupón Chiho-san… Mata aimashoo- dio media vuelta y se fue caminando por el sendero.

-¡Mooo!, ¡Yuu-san! ¡Espérame!- corrió detrás de la pelirosa.

Me despedí moviendo la mano de un lado a otro, cuando ya pude notar que había desaparecido de mi vista, observe a Miku quien comenzaba a cabecear. Ver sus ojos entre cerrados mientras trataba de llevar su pulgar a la boca, me parecía bastante tierna, cada intento terminaba en su dedo sobre su mejilla, un chupón le vendría bien a la pequeña, cada vez que la veo dormir, noto que su boca esta ocupada con su pulgar.

-Bien Miku, ¿Qué tal si vamos al supermercado y te compramos un chupón?-

Note que su boca se movía como queriendo saborear algo, pensé que quizás me había entendido. Rápidamente volvió a caer en su etapa del presueño y me dejo con la duda, deben ser solo mis pensamientos de creer que me puede entender.

* * *

Me encuentro abordando el autobús rumbo al supermercado, las miradas de otros no se dejan de notar, es obvio que me miran a mí y a Miku, aun no puedo acostumbrarme a ello. Encuentro un asiento libre y me acerco a él, sentándome con cuidado de no despertar a Miku, me acomode sobre el puesto de pasajeros.

-¿Ko-Koiki-kun?- mire a mi lado y note quien era la persona que me había hablado.

-¡No-nozomi-chan!- mi compañera de trabajo era la persona a mi lado, quizás por mi afán de buscar un lugar libre no la pude notar.

Miku volvió a bostezar y llamo la atención de Nozomi, quien al ver a la pequeña, se alejó un poco y puso una expresión de incomodidad. Yo sabía que Nozomi era la única de las chicas en el trabajo que no me ayudaba con Miku, no entendía el porqué de eso, pero me arme de valor ya que la había visto y le pregunte:

-Eto… Nozomi-chan… mmm… ¿no te agrada Miku?, si es así me puedo ir a otro asiento…-

****POV de Nozomi****

****5 horas antes****

El karaoke estaba repleto, no había dejado de ir de un lado para otro, necesitaba un descanso… además que no he tenido tiempo para poder verlo.

Cuando abrí la puerta del cuarto para empleados pude notar a aquella criatura durmiente en su sesta, puse una cara de desagrado. No entendía como les podía gustar una "cosa" que solo pasa llorando, comiendo y ensuciándose… trate de ignorarla para dirigirme a la expendedora de bebidas que se encontraba ahí.

-Solo… la ignorare…- dije para mi misma.

Pero a mi mente vinieron más pensamientos acerca de ella, gracias a su llegada ya no podía acercarme más a él… bueno, no es como si hubiera sido tan cercana él antes, pero por lo menos tenía la certeza que no iba a ver ninguna mujer en su vida, ahora solo pasa cuidando de esa niña.

-(Bostezo)- mire a la pequeña, que acababa de hacer ruidos.

Desde donde yo me encontraba, parecía que la pequeña, se había despertado, me acerque a ella para poder verla mejor…

¿Qué tiene ella para hacer que la quieran tanto?

-Solo mírate… haces ruidos, babeas sin ninguna razón, hueles mal, probablemente no le dejas dormir…- comencé a criticarla como si ella pudiera entenderme.

De un momento a otro fija sus enormes ojos azules sobre mí y no deja de observarme.

-¿Qué?, ¿Crees que eres mejor que yo solo por tener su atención todo el tiempo?-no dejaba de observarme de una manera tan acusadora…

-Pu-pues sabes algo… cuando él sea mío te… mandare a un internado, ¡sí! Eso hare, ¡te enviare a un lejano internado! ¡Así no tendré que cuidar de ti!- señale a la bebé con un dedo indiscriminadamente.

De repente su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo, frunció el ceño mientras me miraba, pude ver algunas lágrimas salir de sus ojos.

-… aa…aaa… ¡AAAAAHHH!- comenzó con su típico lloriqueo.

-¡Otra vez no!, ¡Silencio!, ¡ashh!- Salí de la habitación lo más rápido que pude antes de ya no aguantar más sus rabietas.

****Después del trabajo****

Ya voy en el autobús de regreso a mi hogar, usualmente suelo tomar este pequeño periodo de tiempo para pensar… pero, no podía hacerlo, ya que mi mente se encontraba en un estado de arrepentimiento por haber provocado que la pequeña llorara, el motivo de que este molesta con la llegada de la niña, es porque lo amo mucho y saber que sus ojos ya no están en busca de una mujer que lo ame… me pode triste, sé que muy en el fondo yo le agrado y esperaba que un día se diera cuanta, ahora ya no tengo esa esperanza. La niña le quita todo el tiempo libre que tenía, ya no hay forma que él pueda ver a alguien más que a su pequeña en este momento… y será así por un buen tiempo…

Noto repentinamente que alguien se sienta junto a mí, para mi sorpresa resulta ser él, mi corazón se disparó y mi rostro comenzó a ponerse muy rojo, en mi inconciencia murmure su nombre y parece haberme escuchado…

****Presente****

Me encuentro entre la espada y la pared, me acaba de hacer la peor pregunta del mundo, no tengo ni idea de lo que pueda responderle. Lo veo algo cabizbajo, creo que espera lo peor, si le dijo la verdad lo perderé, si afirmo lo que me dijo protegeré mi secreto, pero lo perderé, solo me queda una opción:

-S-soy un poco… neonatofóbica…- no note ningún tipo de reacción por parte de él así que decidí proseguir.

-Me da vergüenza decirlo, así que… ¿podrías guardarme el secreto?- sentí el corazón en la garganta, solo esperaba que me creyera.

-S-sí, no hay problema de mi boca no sale lo que te sucede…-

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, gracias a Kamisama me creyo, mi alma y cuerpo descansaron durante el resto del viaje.

****Fin del POV****

* * *

Esa noche mientras la pequeña Miku dormía, Koiki busco en Internet que era neonatofóbica.

-¡OHHH! ¡Ya entendí!-

* * *

**muchas graxias por leer! también les quería agradecer a fannyhikari y Guest(anonimo) por sus reviews -3- . espero que nos vuelvan a leer!**

**les tengo dos noticias. una mi hermano esta muy deprimido y no me ayuda en nada (maldito perdedor XD(es mentiras hermano. yo te quiero mucho. solo que me gusta molestarte jijiji)) aquí esta el glosario que se a vuelto muy crto desde que iniciamos:**

**Kiree: bonito pero solo las chicas dicen kiree los chicos tienen que decir kakoi.**

**Sugoi:(pecado para el que no sepa que es XD) estupendo, genial, asombroso.**

**Isha-san: es la forma de referirse a una persana que es doctor o tiene un doctorado en algo referente a los humanos.**

**Datos curiosos de el capitulo: se preguntaran "que es esto?" para poder hacer algunos de los personajes nos fiamos de las caracteristicas y nombres de los cantantes(o seiyuu) de nuestros queridos vocaloid. iniciamos con:**

**Nozomi fuwa: si la recuerdan jugo un papel muy(raro) importare en el la describimos le dimos un parecido inmenso a Akita Neru y ya que ella es una utau. no pudimos ponerle el nombre de su seiyuu por lo que le pusimos el nombre de "esperanza suave" o Nozomi fuwa.**

**Kuru: veamos como era que me dijo mi hermano CUL=se pronuncia KURU en fonemas, por la que nuestra pequeña peliroja es nada menos que la vocaloid CUL, que en el futuro(no muy lejano tendra un papel mas intenso en el fic)**

**Chiho Nakajima: sin duda ella tenia que ser la mas facil... no le pusimos el nombre de Megumi ya que nos parecio muy contraproducente que los personajes mantengan su nombre propio. ya saben que Gumi es el diminutivo de Megumi, y Megumi Nakajima es la seiyuu de Gumi megpoid, la vocaloid en la que esta basada chiho. pero aun asi Chiho es el nombre de uno de los personajes que Megumi dio la voz para darle vida en Kobato la serie.(lo se muy enredado. pero mi hermano lo queria asi.)**

**Yuu Asakawa:(otro pecado de las fans de luka si no saben quien es!) la seiyuu de Luka Megurine se llama asi, por lo tanto decidimos ponerle el nombre de la seiyuu a nuetrso personaje basado en el aspecto de Luka.**

**y estos son los datos cuiriosos de nuestro fic que me di cuanta que deberian saber...(muy enredados. le daré un golpe a mi hermano por pensar en estas cosas)**

**graxias por leernos y esperamos que les gusten byyaaaa! XD**


End file.
